The invention relates to a feed unit for fuel.
In a known feed unit of this type, for feeding fuel from a fuel tank to an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle (International Patent Disclosure WO 95/25885), the feed pump and the electric motor for driving it are disposed side by side in a housing. The pump wheel or impeller, which is occupied by fins or impeller vanes on its circumference, is seated on the shaft of the rotor in a manner fixed against relative rotation; the rotor has a rotor or armature winding, seated in slots, and it revolves in a stator that is occupied by permanent magnet segments. The delivery of current to the armature winding is effected via a commutator or current inverter seated on the rotor shaft and two current brushes resting radially under spring pressure on the commutator.